It is becoming increasingly important in data processing systems to provide techniques for handling secure and non-secure data. Such techniques often seek to restrict the circumstances under which secure data may be accessed and manipulated. However, whilst many safeguards often exist to protect the integrity of secure data, weaknesses in the techniques employed may invariably still exist which may circumvent the safeguards provided and may compromise the integrity of secure data.
Accordingly, it is desired to provide a technique which assists in maintaining the integrity of secure data.